The present invention relates to an automatic focusing control system used for cameras, such as television cameras.
In case of photographing an object by for example, a television camera, in order to obtain a clear image constantly, it is important to adjust a focal length of the camera under the best condition according to the movement of an object.
However, if the focal length is adjusted every time when the object moves, it is disadvantageous because much troublesome time is taken, a precise focal plane or position cannot be obtained, and the image in such a case becomes indistinct.